Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Links - Jaden Kaiba
by OnTheDefence
Summary: Born to the legendary Seto Kaiba, Jaden wishes to become the best. He must face whatever is thrown at him in order to honour his prestigious name. No matter what it is, he will beat it and become the best, and maybe make some friends, enemies and maybe, just maybe, find someone to love. Definite OOC and changes to the story, but it's fanfiction, I can do what I want!


**Okay, so... Now to explain the elephants in the room: 1) "Why didn't you update or continue your other fanfic, Darkness Rising!" and 2) "What's with the name change?"**

 **1) I didn't update it because I lost the deck list and never got around to writing a new one because it meant I would have to build new full decks for each character and that would take a long time and as anyone who lives in England knows, A-Levels suck... I also lost motivation for the story because I also lost the plot outline with the decks so that sucked and so I've started this one. I may go back to Darkness Rising at some point, I don't know.**

 **2) I decided I'd change to the name I use in most online things as it's become my identity on pretty much every platform so I thought, meh, why not? And so, I am OnTheDefence, although it doesn't fit me very well because in most games, I'm a very aggressive player.**

 **And now, one final thing, all duels in this fanfic are going to be DUEL LINK STYLE so no flaming for the odd dueling please and thank you. This means that, for anyone who hasn't played duel links, the max amount of monsters and trap cards on the field is 3, the deck size is 20-30 cards rather than 40-60, the extra deck is 5 cards max and the hand starts with 4 cards rather than 5. This is because it's much easier to create decks like this and it reduces dueling time, as this usually takes up a lot of time in writing fanfiction, making sure every duel works out well.**

 **And now, with all that out of the way, onto the story!**

* * *

Seto Kaiba. CEO of KaibaCorp. Everyone knew this name. Everyone knew this family. Everyone knew the tales surrounding this man and his friends. What people didn't know was the name Jaden Kaiba. A few years after the events of the Dark side of Dimensions and the Diva fiasco, Seto Kaiba decided it was time to announce the fact he had a heart, and a large one at that. He decided it was time to embrace friendship and had learned to treasure that. What also blossomed from this was his love for Serenity Wheeler. They forged a strong relationship and eventually got married and had a child.

This child, named Jaden Kaiba, was completely hidden from the media, for very good reasons. Anyone who knew Seto personally would know if his relationship with his brother, Mokuba, and how many bad people have tried to use him against Seto and KaibaCorp. Jaden was hidden away for the exact same reason, coupled with another, Seto did not want his son to become an arrogant brat, and wanted him to earn accomplishments and not be handed things on a silver platter so that he could be worthy of the Kaiba name once he was revealed to the world.

And so, Jaden Kaiba grew up homeschooled, he grew into a very smart individual and a dueling master. Once Seto deemed Jaden's education complete at the age of 15, he allowed him to choose his own path, and gave him a choice. He could be hired into KaibaCorp, and work under his alias until he had made a name for himself. He could be revealed to the world and make what he could with that or he could be enrolled into Duel Academy, the place where pros are made. Jaden decided to go with the latter, because, even though he knew he could make it in his father's company, he would never fully be able to satisfy his love for dueling. He promised his father that he'd be worthy when the time came to inherit the company and he would make sure the world knew of it too.

* * *

A dual-toned brunette made his way into the massive stadium that was the Kaiba Dome, his light grey trench coat billowing out behind him revealing a bright crimson T-shirt beneath, coupled with a pair of black jeans and black and black and white trainers.

' _Crap. I'm late.'_

Jaden Kaiba, going by Jaden Yuki, leaned against the railing just above the fields of duelists below him. Out of all of them, only one caught his eye, a black haired, tall man in a white tracksuit finishing up his duel.

"Congratulations applicant, you're in."

"I thank you, wise proctor." The applicant spoke in a clear British accent before heading towards The stands where Jaden was. Jaden's eyes followed him up the stairs before Jaden got up and went over to him.

"That's was a sweet duel man, congrats!"

"Thank you. My deck was constructed perfectly for that situation. My name is Bastion Misawa, what's yours?"

"My name's Jaden, great to meet ya!" Jaden went in for a handshake, which Bastion gladly reciprocated. "So you're in? Glad to see there'll be some competition." Jaden's face had a competitive smirk plastered onto it.

"Why yes, I can say I will most definitely give you a good duel if you can do the same. I haven't seen you duel though, have you done so today? Because I believe I was meant to be the last to start."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure they'll give me a chance." Jaden said with a knowing smile, which confused Bastion but he accepted it in stride.

Elsewhere, a crossdressing blonde haired… man? Yeah, man, was sitting with the rest of the proctors grinning to himself.

' _Ahhh this is what I like to see! A very good crop of duelists this year, and many slackers being knocked down into the dust where they belong.'_

"Ah, Mr Crowler, sir, an applicant has just arrived and needs a proctor to duel him, who should be the one to go?"

Crowler face vaulted at this statement.

"EXCUSE ME!" He started to yell, "Did you just call me 'Mr'?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss, I-"

"IT'S DOCTOR TO YOU! And tell the slacker they can buzz off and come back next year, late is rude! And I will not be having any rude slackers getting into my school." Suddenly, a phone started to ring and Crowler picked it up.

" _Crowler."_

' _Oh shit…'_ Crowler cursed to himself. "Ah Mr Kaiba, how lovely it is for you to call!"

" _Cut the crap, I'm calling to make sure everything is running smoothly, Sheppard and I are tired of the complaints of decent applicants being turned down for a shitty reason like a few minutes late or calling you 'Mr' or 'Miss' instead whatever fancy title you think you deserve. Just make sure everyone gets a fair shot so your job is spared."_

Crowler gulped, "Yes sir, of course sir." He heard the phone line die and got up himself. "Give me 5 minutes, I'll have this sorted."

* * *

" _Duelist number 128, please make your way over to duel field number 4. Thank you."_

Jaden shot up from his seat, "That's me, it's time!" Jaden smirked to himself, _'Time for me to show the world, Jaden Kaiba style!'_

"Good luck my friend!" Bastion called out to him which he responded by stopping, looking back and giving him a thumbs up.

As he made his way towards the duel field, he caught sight of his opponent, Dr Vellian Crowler.

"So are you my opponent?" Jaden asked with a smile, trying to be nice enough.

"Yes I am, my name is Dr Vellian Crowler, PhD in dueling and department chair at the academy. Now hurry up, I don't have all day."

Jaden's smile fell from his face, "Well if you're gonna be like that, good Doctor, I guess it's time to Duel!"

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Crowler: 4000**

"I go first! I draw!" Yelled Jaden, just as Crowler went to draw. Said man face vaulted and halted at the boy. "First off, I set a card face down and also set a monster. End turn!"

"That all? Shame, I thought you'd be better! I draw! I place two cards face down then activate the spell card, Storm! I destroy my two spell cards and also destroy your facedown!"

A short, blue haired boy poked Bastions arm, "Why'd he destroy his own face downs? I don't get it…"

"My best guess is that they need to be destroyed for an effect to activate. My name is Bastion by the way, and you are?"

"I'm Syrus, sorry for bothering you, I just got confused."

"Don't worry about that, I'm happy to explain anything you don't get!" Syrus' eyes lit up at this statement then went back to the duel.

"This means that two Wicked Tokens are special summoned to my field! And now I can tribute those tokens to summon the almighty, Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler was laughing maniacally, while some people in the stands were watching the duel, with varied opinions.

A dirty blonde-haired girl in the stands was looking on in disgust, "What an elitist snob, bullying some new guy with his own deck and very best cards…"

The dark blue haired man stood next to her looked over for a second before turning back, "You know, you're too soft Alexis, either we see a teacher pulling off everything he has, or we see a newcomer pull off a massive upset, either way, it's good showing."

"You have a point Zane, I'd have to agree." Alexis then looked down to the duel and hoped it was the latter, for some reason, she felt like it was going to happen.

"Now Ancient Gear Golem, attack that weak facedown!" The massive, rusting robot creature reared back a fist and brought it down onto the facedown card. The card flipped to reveal a Kidmodo Dragon, then burst into an array of sparkles before going to the graveyard. "Don't forget, my monster does piercing damage! So, you receive a whopping amount of damage!"

 **Jaden: 1200**

 **Crowler: 4000**

"You are no match for me and my Golem, just give up now before I embarrass you!"

Crowler's face fell when he heard the boy laughing, "Thanks for that! You've allowed me to special summon any dragon type monster from my hand!"

"So what? None of your monsters can stand up to my Golem!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet? I special summon, the great, almighty beast of legend! The original destroyer, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" A ball of blue light appeared on the field and proceeded to smash open to reveal a huge white, terrifying dragon.

"YOU CHEATER! ONLY SETO KAIBA OWNS THOSE CARDS, YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED FOR USING A FAKE CARD. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Crowler screamed at the top of his lungs after a long, shocked silence from everyone around.

"Now now, Crowler, don't you know that fake cards don't produce holograms?" Jaden laughed at Crowler's reaction to this information, he had fallen to his knees in shock. "Do you end?" The only answer he got was a nod from the 'good' doctor, "Okay then, my draw! I activate the field spell, Mountain! This gives my blue eyes an extra 200 attack and defence points! Then I summon out Dragon Knight of Creation!" The field turned into a large, barren mountain range, boosting up Blue-Eyes and then a knight in gold armour appeared on the field. "Go, Blue-Eyes, destroy that scrap heap!"

 **Jaden: 1200**

 **Crowler: 3800**

"Now my Knight, attack him directly!"

 **Jaden: 1200**

 **Crowler: 2000**

This whole time the crowd was still stunned into silence and were staying that way. Crowler had managed to get enough nerve to draw again, but realised he had nothing. "I have nothing… I end…"

"Perfect, I draw! Now Blue-Eyes, finish this!"

 **Jaden: 1200 (WIN)**

 **Crowler: 0**

Crowler was knelt over on his knees, fear in his eyes as he looked up at the victor, "Who are you?" His voice shaky.

"My son."

Crowler jumped up and freaked out at the proud, yet stern voice behind him. There, on the edge of the arena, in the shadows, was the man himself, the duel tycoon, Seto Kaiba.


End file.
